The Free City of Hope
A port city that thrives on free trade with the sister continent, travelers of all kinds find refuge here.The city itself is protected by a well-staffed guard while the Slayers take care of the larger threats. A fairly wealthy city, Hope prides itself on its diversity and freedom of trade. Small crimes commited by the Black Regent's men are overlooked in good faith to keep his undeniable income within the city's economy. Hope is managed by Magistrate Talon, a reasonable man, who has taken ill of late. Notable Places Beggars Court This district is inhabited by the living poor and those who wish to remain unseen to society. A community well is the only structure of note. Big Bend The main thoroughfare connecting the Sprawl and Temple Street to the market district. This area is usually VERY crowded and, as such, is where many bards and town criers go to make their fortune. The Graveyard Where citizens are buried. Mausoleums lie interspersed with commoner graves. Death is the great equalizer. The Sunken City What remains of the estate of Agronak the Mad, whose hunger for power would be his undoing. His shattered buildings slowly fall into the bay more and more each year, leading to it's foreboding name. Many wives tales reference this place, warning children of horrors spawned in the deep. Longshadow Alley Home of criminals, miscreants, and ne'er-do-wells. The Twice-Bit Silver is the town's most well-know bar/brothel/business retreat and is a mainstay among the small shops and inns in the darkened alleys. Residents tend not to leave home after dark for obvious reasons. It is whispered that the Black Regent operates from the alley. Stonestair Byway A once beautiful carved stairway now lies ruined, too steep for normal residents to traverse. During the "Great Cataclysm" caused by Agronak, a deep crevice opened up and swallowed most of the stairway. Children are often chastised for throwing rocks into the ravine. Rumor has it whispers can be heard from the depths late at night. The Sprawl Home to the majority of the working class. Twisting and maze-like, It is quite easy to get lost here. Temple Street Home to the devoutly religious. The two prominent temples are devoted to Helm and Serenrae, with a number of other gods having small places of worship. The Scale Yard The cradle of creation, the Scale yard is the name of the crafting district of Hope. Specialty shops, forges, tanneries, and metalworkers of all kinds operate here. Malken's Arsenal is the long-standing favorite armor and weapon dealer for new adventurers. The Ruins Another unfortunate victim of Agronak, the ruins are all that remains of the previous low-income district. The knocked-down homes serve as a reminder to those who would pursue dark magic. The Market District/Docks The heart and soul of Hope, the city that lives and dies with trade. Its location right near the bay is essential for the foreign traders and facilitates quick service for the patrons serving the Law District. Fledgeling adventurers can often be found at the Pillbox, a stall that sells various potions and other curatives. The Law District This walled district houses the nobles, the courts, and the home-office of the Mayor. Guards block passage to commoners unless they have explicit business within the district. =